Toothache
by Dragon the Fox
Summary: Poor Kyuubi gets her first toothache. The minions of Count Bleck convince her to pull out her tooth. Of course, chaos comes along with that! P.S. Kyuubi is named Illusion from Chapter 3 and on!
1. Pain in the Mouth

_**Toothache**_

A shrill, echoing roar came from one of the rooms in Castle Bleck. Dimentio, who fell out of bed upon hearing the dreadful noise, entered the room that has believed to hold the creature of the Underwhere. Upon entering, he saw a black/green dragon/fox creature with her back arched, a pained expression on her face. With a sigh, Dimentio asked in a bored yet slightly amused tone, "What's wrong, Kyuubi? Not feeling well?" Red eyes shot open, the owner speaking in a slight pained voice, "Shut up, Purple Skirt…"

Before implied jester could reply, a little green girl barged into the room, and she looked quite angry. "KYUUBI! YOU WOKE ME UP FROM THE BEST DREAM EVER!" Kyuubi let out another agonized groan, both from pain and the unwanted minions in her room, then answered, "I can't help it! Mimi, you can go back to dreaming about your stupid fantasy lifeguards once I get rid of this pain!" Mimi huffed, and then walked away. Once again, before Dimentio could insult the dragon/fox, a muscular man with reddish-brown beard lumbered in the room.

"'Ey, wat be this yelling 'bout?" Dimentio, now quite annoyed, replied, "I don't know, but, Kyuubi is in as much pain as-" "SHUT UP DIMENTIO!" Kyuubi yelled, which was, unfortunately, in the jester's ear (does Dimentio even have an ear?). Then, another unwanted minion of Count Bleck's came into the room. "Hey! You better shut up, or else I'll unleash Brobot on you!" A man in black and green, who was identified as Mr. L, yelled. Kyuubi rolled her eyes, "Oh yes, a robot is so scary to me..."

"What's going on here asked Count Bleck?" Everyone who was currently in the room turned to see Count Bleck and Nastasia standing in the doorway.

Dimentio spoke up, "Well, everyone was woken up by this beast's roaring, and she appears to be in pain." Upon hearing the word beast, the dragon(1) let loose a hiss of small, black flames. "Um, well, what seems to be the problem?" Nastasia cautiously asked, hoping not to enrage Kyuubi further.

"…I have a toothache…" Was the quiet reply of the dragon. Silence was all that could be heard for a few moments, then obnoxiously loud laughter.

**Well, there's the first chapter of my first story. I don't think its very...amusing.**

**Kyuubi: It sucked!  
**

**Not helping my mood ya know...  
**

**Kyuubi: Exactly! This way, you can't continue!  
**

**...I spit on your words. Anyway, criticism is welcomed, but only if it's about how to improve! **

**Kyuubi: Hmph, you definitely need to take a writing class...**

**SHUT UP! Please review!  
**


	2. What Do We Do With This Mess?

**Well, here's chapter 2 of my story…**

**Kyuubi: Great….more pain…**

**If you were nicer to me I would have made you a hero of something! But nooo….**

**Kyuubi: Whatever….**

**Disclaimer: Dragon owns Kyuubi, not Mario!**

After about...oh...5 minutes of nonstop laughter, it finally died down. Kyuubi flattened her horns and gave them her ultimate weapon: The Demon of Hell Glare. The minions and Count Bleck felt the temperature change, in which one would describe as freezing hot (OMG IT FEELS LIKE FIRE!T^T). Then, they happened to make the biggest mistake of their lives.

They looked in Kyuubi's direction. Piercing red eyes that feel like it's cutting through your entire being…and that's what the glare feels like if you're just in the presence of it! Actually looking at it gives you horrible nightmares, indescribable pain, and a corrupted mind.

Anyway, upon seeing the berserk dragon giving the "look", everyone in the room dropped to the floor, like they were dead. Fortunately, the minions (and Bleck) were only unconscious. Meanwhile, Mimi was watching TV in the Castle Bleck living room, when she felt the climate change. Again, one would describe it as freezing hot (NOOO! FIRE!). Curiosity got the better of the green girl, and she walked toward Kyuubi's room.

Lucky for Mimi, Kyuubi's glare subsided, so she was unaffected. But what she was affected by was seeing her friends and the Count supposedly dead.

She stared at them and the black dragon for what seemed like an eternity, until she finally shrieked, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM! DID YOU KILL THEM!OH MY GOD YOU DID! I-I-I'LL HAVE YOU SENT TO BONECHILL'S PRISO-" "MIMI! SHUT UP! Look, I didn't kill them, their just unconscious. Got it?" Mimi, still in shock, nodded frantically, and then asked Kyuubi, "Why are they out cold anyway?"

The red-eyed warrior (I feel I should give her a bit of respect…) then proceeded to explain what went on just moments ago.

"Have you ever had a toothache before?" Mimi asked once Kyuubi was done talking. Said dragon replied by shaking her head. For a moment, Kyuubi's room was once again filled with silence, except, this time, laughter did not follow it. Instead, Mimi once again asked Kyuubi a question.

"Do you want to wait 'till your tooth comes out? Or pull it out?" Kyuubi flattened her horns once more, realizing something. "Wait, #1: I don't have teeth, I have fangs…so, I shall call it….Fangache!" Mimi released a fake laugh and sweatdropped. Ignoring this, the dragon continued, "And 2: Which one's more painful?" Mimi immediately recognized the insane look in her eye, sensing something bad was bound to happen. She noticed Kyuubi looking at her, expecting an answer. With a sigh, Mimi answered, "Well, pulling it out is definitely more painful, but it's also kind of hard…but that's what I've been told."

"Well then, let's get rid of this fan-" Kyuubi was cut off when she heard a groan from Mr. L and Nastasia. They looked around the black room (which is somehow spotless…Kyuubi is usually such a mess! -_-), and their gaze rested on Mimi and Kyuubi. "What happened?" They asked in somewhat unison.

With a groan, Mimi explained what Kyuubi and her were currently talking about. "….Fangache? Really?" Mr. L said with a disbelieving expression on his face. In response Kyuubi stuck her tongue out. They continued to make faces at each other for quite a while, until Nastasia finally yelled at them. "So, we're going to cut our "Defeat the Heroes" schedule just to pull out a stupid fang?" The minions turned to see that Dimentio had woken up.

"Yup!" "...Meh, good enough for me."

**Yay! I'm done!**

**Kyuubi: Well, at least you called me a warrior, and proved that I can be scary and insane…**

…**.Oh, you have no idea how scary you really are.**

**Kyuubi: Review for this girl so I can feel the PAIN! *maniac laugh***

**Great...more insanity...  
**


	3. New Plan?

**Ugh, yet another chapter in this story….**

**Kyuubi: I get to feel pain, right?**

**Yes, yes you do.**

**Kyuubi: Does my fang fall out? **

**I'm not spoiling anything!**

**Disclaimer: If Dragon owned Mario, Dimentio would live and kill people. Sadly, all she owns is a disobedient dragon and a kitteh! X3**

****

After Nastasia suggesting that they wait until O'Chunks and Count Bleck woke up, they began Operation Fall Out Fang (OFOF). Dimentio came up with the first way to make the "stupid" fang to fall out.

They stole a motorcycle from a shop somewhere (Mr. L protested that he could just build a motorcycle, but the others just gave him a disbelieving look), tied a thin, yet strong rope around Kyuubi's fang, and attached it (the rope, not the fang…) to the handlebar. Dimentio then teleported them all to a field somewhat nearby.

"Ah oo sure it's ghoha ork?" Kyuubi not so clearly asked. This, of course, earned her stares. Dimentio then translated, "She said, 'Are you sure this is gonna work?' Let me answer you this: hopefully!" The dragon gave him a blank look (Ok, I'm going to stop with the "looks"), then shook her head. "Alrighty then…let it rip, L!" On cue, Mr. L started the engine, and sped off, Kyuubi a few feet behind him.

Sadly, the idea didn't go as planned, but the fang did come vaguely looser.

Plus, on the negative side, it caused Kyuubi more pain. In fact, the heroes even heard her roar, and they were worlds away!

~Whoosh~

O'Chunks, Mimi, Nastasia, Mr. L, and Count Bleck were all wearing earmuffs to ignore the furious (definitely an understatement…O.o) dragon's roar. Dimentio simply cast a deaf spell on himself. Now they were all trying to think of a way to pull out the fang. Mimi let out a squeal and motioned for everyone to listen. After hearing her idea, they proceeded to brainstorm the items they would need.

In order to prepare, Count Bleck sent Kyuubi to fight the heroes. And with her gone, the minions were free to set up Mimi's awesome plan.

***Silently concentrating***

**Kyuubi: What?**

**I'm planning on changing your name.**

**Kyuubi: Ooh, do tell!**

**Illusion.**

**Kyuubi: …..Why?**

**Not sure, but whatever. Review….**

**Kyuubi: Illusion….I like it!**


End file.
